Emeralds of red
by tokohotelluster
Summary: It's been five years since the silence has been broken and now that it has, no one can breath, no one can sleep but most of all, no one Speaks. R&R chapter six is up, one shot in later chapters
1. Introduction

Silence...

At first, there was absolute silence.

And at least, there was absolute silence.

In between, it's an Emotional silence, that'd kill with bare hands.

Attentive silence, absorbed in the environment.

Thoughtful silence, wallowing and preparing.

Embezzled silence, bored in self indulgence.

Quiet silence, uncomfortable and unwanted.

Subdued silence, waiting in the wings...

Meditative silence, which can move heaven and earth.

Dogmatic silence, enough said about it..

Comforting silence, no words could describe it.

In this communicative silence,

Someone,

Say something

Or, not.

This, only in the mind of one, was the only thing he could think of as he walked down the icy sidewalks. Nothing, not even a hurricane, could disturb the thought of one who walked in silence. For him, he was surrounded in the noise of a million horns, but for others, nothing was abound and it scared them.

His lips were chapped from the blistering wind that lapped at his skin, making it hard to restore air in his lungs. An outcast he was in this small and quivering town, and no one knew his name, no one knew his name untill the one mistake he made, breaking the slience...


	2. Someone elses silence

A man walked down an icy sidewalk with his face hidden under a cloak. On the occasion, he would look out from under it and whom ever he looked at, got an icy chill sent down their backs. His eyes were blue and his face was fair, under no circumstances was he welcome near the townsfolk. He had been gone for a long time, now when he finally came back with more power than ever, everyone wanted him gone. Only one girl didn't know he was here, he swore to himself that he would do everything he could to make her know he was around once again.

His stare wasn't pleasent, and no one wanted it to be on him, not knowing this, he thought they were avoiding him because of his powers. It's true, everyone had chakra, but his was abnormal. Nothing was normal about him, and everything he did was in a dark ally. He wasn't an outcast, it was just that everyone was afraid of him.

He sat on a cold bench and and thought to himself, his eyes were pointed at the ground to avoid anyone smirking at his stare and angering him to any point.

_" She's probably forgotten you," _the voice in his head told him, _" go home, go where you belong.'_

He ignored the comment from his mind. There was no way that she had forgotten him, not in this short time. There was just no way.

_" You saw her face when she watched you leave," _it began once again, _" she was terrified. And the worst part is, it was all your fault!"_

He stood up angered, all the while, a woman passed by him. He looked at her hair, put up in a bun. He never saw a girl other than Ino who had put her hair in a bun. ( _A/N by now you should of guessed who he is.)_

He slowely followed her in a distance that wouldn't make her suspicious. He lifted the cloak a small bit, making sure she didn't see him.

_" Why are you following her?"_

He ignored the voice once again and pulled the cloak down as she stopped and turned.

" Excuse me, but do you need something?"

He said nothing, only listened in case she had anything else to say, he didn't want her to think he was a stalker, he only wanted to see if his suspicions were correct.

" Hello? Are you listening to me?"

He finally said something for the first time in five years.

" Your name."

" Pardon?"

He looked up just enough to see her, " Your name, it's-"

" Sakura. Why?"

He smiled under the shadow of his cover. He knew that she was still around, only she didn't know it was him.

" And you are?"

He turned and began to walk away.

" Excuse me, i'm talking to you-"

" It's not important."

He didn't sence her following him, but he did sence her walking away. It didn't matter, she was here and he got to talk to her. He turned to see if she was anywhere in sight before lifting the cloak and showing his face. His blonde hair blew in the wind as he looked in the trees. She was nowhere to be seen, and that was ok because, he got to have a conversation with the love of his life. Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

" You're here."

He spun around and saw a man that was long from his mind at that point.

" Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Options

Naruto stared at the man whom spoke to him, finding a familiar face. It was the man who made him who he was, the man who taught him how to be the ninja he aways wanted to be. It was Kakashi Hatake. He was the only one who never critisized him. His face was serious now, no more was it the smiling face he was used to, but the judgemental face.

" It's been quite some time."

Naruto shifted onto his right foot, relieving the tiredness of his left. Licking his lips, he thought of something to say. Only his intellgence wasn't going to help him now, this wasn't going to stay a friendly conversation, it would turn physical in only a matter of moments.

" Yes, it has."

Kakashi looked at the bare cherry blossum tree, the only thing left for it was a white covering on the top, not giving it any warmth. That was about how Naruto's heart was since he left his beautiful Sakura in tears on the fatefull night.

" What are you doing here?"

He had nothing left to say, his mind went blank in a matter seconds after the question was served. The saliva on his lips dried, leaving an uncomfortable hardness on them. His eyes weren't looking around, nor was his mind racing for escape routes. Only staring at the ninja in front of him. His eyes were dark, and his hair wasn't amuzing. Blowing in the wind, he smoothed it with his fingers.

" I've nothing to say about my plans, i'm not on any mission. I'm here to see someone."

Kakashi looked amuzed now. Naruto could sence a smirk under his mask. For an Anbu retired man, Kakashi's moves wouldn't be hard to track. Naruto began to thing up what he was going to do when he made a move, which didn't look like was going to happen at the moment.

" Sasuke isn't here, remember, you failed to bring him back."

Naruto sucked his teeth in frusteration. Kakashi wasn't making it easy to stay calm. Only one thing would make him blink and think of something else. A slight change in conversation, no, only seeing Kakashi leaving and let him go about his out ways.

" I'm not here for him, you know that dont you."

Again, Naruto could sence his smirk from under his ebony mask. He knew what he was here for. He knew that Naruto had always been deeply in love with Sakura. Only, he didn't care. He wasn't here to tell him to be on his way, nor was he going to let him off with a warning.

" Yes, it's painfully obvious of your plans," he shifted and began to walk around him, " you were never good at hinding what's learking in your eyes."

Eyes, like a book they can be read, but with Kakashi it would be more than that. With his Sharigan, he could control him for as long as he wanted. Truely a very cruel punishment.

" You have not changed a bit, Naruto, not even in your choice of thought. Still a hyperactive nuckle head ninja."

Naruto snarled, he hated being called that, he was mature now and less hyper. He didn't think of things that involved pranks or bothering anyone, it was fortunate that Kakashi had even caught him walking away.

" You dont know me anymore."

Naruto began watching his back very closely. The closer Kakashi got to him, the more edgy he became.

" I know you more than you know yourself."

Naruto was getting a bit angry, even thought in his days alone, he learned to control his anger and watch his movements.

" I'm different now."

Kakashi laughed, even his laugh was frightning. No matter how amuzing this seemed to him, it sounded as if he was having fun investigating him.

" You're not different, I find nothing about you different than the day you left. You are a rough ninja, you have nowhere to escape, i'm afraid you have to come with me now."

There was no way he was coming with him. He only came here for Sakura, and nothing was going to get in his way. His once loved sensai was now threatening his freedom. He never in his life wanted to be locked up in a cage for the whole world to look at while he suffered with little air.

" I'm not a rough ninja, I only left to find myself.'

This wasn't going to change a thing, every single word, every single lie, every songle thing that came from his mouth would be changed around and into things he didn't mean. No matter what he said, he was either going to fight his beloved sensai or be caught and locked away for several years.

" You will never find yourself hiding."

He was right, he was hiding from everyone, everything, any life that was to cross him, he would run and hide.

" You have nothing to find, everything you lost was your fault."

He wasn't right about that, it wasn't his fault that he lost his parents. It was the nine tailed foxes fault. He was wrong! He wasnt right about that! He was only trying to make him angry and make him fight. It wasn't goint to work, he wouldn't hit him unless he hit him first.

" I know what you're trying to do, it wont work."

He eyed him from a distance that he moved into. They were now ten feet away from each other, nothing stood between them but an uncomfortable air that made things tense. Silence was now abound and thoughts were racing in each person's head.

" I'm not going with you. I deserve to be free, just like everyone else. I saved this village. I'm a hero."

Kakashi began laughing very, very hard.

" Hero? Do heros make young girls forget what love is?"

He had a point, he make her cry. She must have hated him since that day. Nothing he said to her would change her mind about what he did to her that night. Her years made him almost change his mind, then he thought about the damage he caused the village.

" You know that I've always loved her, you have to let me go."

Kakashi closed his eyes, exhailing his breath making a small white fog around his face.He seemed to be thinking about his options.

" If I were to let you go, there would be a possibility that I would be caught and jailed."

Naruto though quickly, perhapes he could make something work. While considering his options as well, Kakashi continued.

" On the other hand, if I didn't get caught, they would eventually track you down, nothing that you did would be able to stop them. You wouldn't be able to persuade Tsunade to let you go. You will undoubtivelt be caught, and if they found out that I let you go, I as well as you be jailed."

" What if I turned myself in."

The words left his mouth without haste and without consern.

" Then you would be jailed."

" But, you wouldn't, they would never know that you even had this meeting. No one is around, I don't sence anyone's chakra. You can let me go and let me do my business, or you can take away everything I love and put me in jail."

Kakashi stood thinking about what Naruto said. He was correct, no one was around. No one had noticed that he was here, obviously he was good at keeping himself hidden. It's been five years and he's never been caught.

_" Consider it Kakashi, he's still a kid. Let him have what he wants, then when he turns himself in, he'll be free in a couple of years."_

His mind told the truth, rouge ninja's were only held for ten years.

" You will be held for a couple of years after turning yourself in, if I were to bring you in, it would be twenty. I'm giving you a chance at what you've been working for. Go. I wont follow you. Keep yourself hidden and dont tell anyone of this meeting."

Kakashi's solid form disappeared into thin air. Naruto stood wondering what had just happened. Was he acually giving him another chance, or going away to get other ninja's? Either way, he was free right at that second. One thing was certain, he wasn't turning himself in.


	4. Wind, cold, and Ice

Naruto turned and looked at the frozen lake, no movement, no life what so ever. The cold wrapped around what it held inside. Every thought held by the creatures inside, frozen. He applied a small coat of saliva to his chapped lips and closed his eyes to keep out the dryness. His blue orbs looked around inside his eyelids, feeling the darkness around them.

Everyday before he came back was about like this, no one ever stayed by his side and no one was around to talk to him. His blond hair blew as an icy wind covered konoha. It was very unfortunate that snow came this time of year. This was the land of fire, not many times did it ever snow. This meant something was up, fire didn't mix with snow, and never in his life did it ever snow here. It would seem that he was here not only for Sakura, but to see if his home was in trouble.

...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Lady Tsunade looked up from the seemly never ending papers on her desk. Only one more and it would all fall apart. Since there was snow outside, more and more paperwork was coming up. The more papers there was, the more calls for help there would be. Konoha was in deep this time, coldness was very seldom, and the ninja's in the town were getting sick from the blistering winds.

" Come in!''

The fire burning in the room didn't provide much heat. According to the medical ninja's, she was next to be in a hospital bed. Stubborn as she was, she couldn't take much more of this cold.

" What' the statis?"

The weather ninja stood in attention as he opened his mouth to speak but got a chilled yawn instead.

" Excuse me Miss, there's more snow coming from the land of snow. Apperently, the wind is blowing the clouds to us."

She folded her hands and put them under her chin. This couldn't be impossible, the winds were picking up lately.

" The land of wind knows jutsu that we dont. We need their help Lady Tsunade."

She stood up and walked to the window looking out to see nothing but a white blanket of snow. Her eyes focused on a male standing by the lake. She looked at his features, his face wasn't visible. She turned to look at the weather ninja and then back to the lake, seeing that he was gone. She sighed and wished she was outside where he was, he was free and running wild gambling. Those days were the best for her. Being able to go out whenever she wanted and having whatever she wanted. Not like now, sitting in the office all hours of the day.

" Can't we get Kakashi to copy the jutsu?"

He stared out the window as well as she did before, " That would be possible, but, it's almost impossible to get there in this snow."

She sat back down, dismissing him from her sight, if the weather ninja knew that no one would get through the snow, then it was true. She needed someone handy, someone that would serve her every comand. Someone like...

...

Naruto walked swiftly to a nearby Inn, checking to see if he knew anyone around. The cold was getting to him, the cold used to be his secret weapon, now it betrayed him. His eyes were dry from the chilled wind that was blowing at least thirty miles per hour.

" Welcome to the Konoha Inn, may I help you sir?"

He said nothing, only put money on the counter. There was enough money top last him three days.

" I want a room for one night."

His voice wasn't over a whisper, but it was loud enough for the man to hear him.

" But sir, this is enough money for three days."

He looked up from his hood enough for him to see who he was, " Tell no one I was here, if you do, so help me I will kill you."

The man looked frightened," What would I tell them sir, I have nothing against you!"

He didn't seem to know him, waisting his precious sleeping time he took the key sitting on the counter and went to the reserved room. After successfully opening the door, Naruto sat on his bed feeling the very uncomfortable bed spread. Every Inn in Konoha had uncomfortable beds, no matter how many stars it had. So far, this was the only one he made it to. Why sleep in this probably sex covered bed when he could be searching for his Sakura?

_" Have you forgotten why you are even here?" _ the voice began, yet again,_ " You dont know if she's going for a mission tomorrow or going to be dead. You dont know." _

He plugged his ears as if he could block out the sounds his head made. Sitting here was useless, there was nothing he would rather be doing than embracing his beautiful Cherry Blossum. He stood up and looked in the mirror that set before him. He looked the same except the had longer hair, his eyes were darker, and his shoulders were broader with more arm and ab muscles.

_'' Go!"_

He jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could. The wind, which was against him now, tried to stop his every foot step. His mind was racing with thoughts that didn't have anything to do with catching her. It was much more than that now...


	5. Auther's Note

Auther's note

Ok, so for the very many who dont get what this story is about, I'll explain some things.

Naruto left Konoha five years ago, searching for some place to belong, realizing that he loved Sakura more than he thought, he came back to search for her and see if she felt the same way. For those of you who dont know what happens when you leave your village without permission, you become a rouge ninja. Naruto is now hunted by the Anbu. But something is wrong in the beloved village, it's snowing, now that Naruto is needed by the Hokage, he has a plan to get his girl and his freedom! But you'll have to read on to find out what that plan is!

I really hope you find this story ok, I worked really hard on it!

I love you all my readers!

Bye.


	6. Anzu

This scene encludes the lyrics of a song called Mildrids Lullaby, sang by a mysterious young girl...

As Naruto ran through the cold wind, which lapped at his face, he thought about what he would do if he ever got caught by the Anbu. Somethings were certain, others were undecided, but this had to be decided ahead of time before things got worse.

_" You really shouldn't have come back," _ the voice came again and again, _" she will never accept you into her heart again, and what if you're caught before you find her? You will be thrown in jail, you can't be detained, you know what will happen. The only advice I can give you, is to go back where you came from!"_

There was only one thing he could do, which wasn't the one of his best choices of options. He could go back, but then what was the point in getting caught by Kakashi, he knows that he was there, and will probably be keeping a close watch on him. These things were all coming back to him so quickly, that he could see what was right infront of him. Running full speed into a young girl, he covered his face from seeing the horrifying look on her face.

He looked at her as she fell to the ground. Not sure of what to say, he kept quiet. She didnt look offended by the very clumsy Naruto. She only got up and began to walk away.

" Are you alright?"

She stopped and looked back at him without smiling. Not only did she not smile, she frowned at the face he gave her, it clearly held more than he thought.

" Can you tell me your name?"

" Can you allow me the pleasure of knowing yours first?"

He didn't expect for her to care wether she knew his name or not. Either way, she asked him for his name, he might not want her to know, but he had asked her too, which meant it was only fair he gave her his. ( A/N Did that make any sence?)

" Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

She finally smiled, " Anzu. Pleasure to meet you."

He walked up to her and bowed down in an apologetic way, even though she clearly wasn't royalty, it was the least he could do.

" What a very beautiful name Ms. Anzu."

In the world they lived in, their names explained a lot about them, for say, Sakura. Her name meant, Cherry Blossum. Clearly a pretty name, it also meant that she was beautiful and gracefull at everything she did. Anzu meant Apricot. A small and delicate flower that smelled as good as it looked. She looked like one to be able to acomplish most tasks.

" You have been running in this cold are you mad?"

Naruto nodded, " I've been looking for a girl that I once knew when I was a kid."

She looked behind her and then back at him, " Let's go to my place, I'm getting a bit cold."

He nodded and follwed her to a small, yet big enough house. It didn't look to expensive, and there was just enough room for her. Anzu was a strange girl, one he had never seen in this village before. It was obvious she was from a different village, mostly because she knew nothing of what was going on. During conversation that night, Naruto tried to explain things for her.

" There has never been snow in Konoha before, this is soemthing new. I was hoping that it would be warm, then the search wouldn't be so hard."

" I didn't know, see, I was called here by the Hokage. She seems to think I know of some kind of jutsu that will save the village, all I really want is to go home."

She didn't look like things were going so bad for her in Konoha. It was quite peacefull for a village that was totally oblivious. No one in the village had ever been in Konoha when there was snow, mostly things weird like this happened often.

" So you know nothing of the wanted people in this town?"

" No, I've never been here in my life."

She stood up and walked over to the sink, " My mother used to sing a lullaby to my brother when things went wrong, he would always calm down and listen to her voice."

" Do you know the words?"

" Yes of course I do, I had to learn so that when mother left, I knew of some way to calm my brother in a bad situation."

She looked out the window and began to sing:

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry it out into sleep, child_

_the darkness will rise from the deep and carry it out into sleep._

_My only son I'll shap your belief and you'll always know_

_that your father's a theif._

_And you wont understand, the cause of your greif,_

_but you'll always know the voices,_

_Loyalty...loyalty...loyalty_

_My only son, your spirit will hate her._

_The flower who married my brother the traitor._

_And you will expose his paltaple behavior,_

_and you are the proof of how he betrade her,_

_loyalty...loyalty...loyalty_

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry it out into sleep_

_child, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry it out into sleep._

_My only son,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching my vengence unfold._

_The child of my vibe,_

_the flesh of my soul,_

_will die in returning the birthright he stole,_

_loyalty..loyalty...loyalty_

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_and carry it out into sleep, child_

_the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry it out into sleep..._

She turned back to Naruto, who was listening to the words colsely.

" Was your mother crazy?"

That wasn't supposed to come out, but usually, naruto didn't keep things inside for to long.

" Yes, acually she was. She always sang that song to my brother, and for some reason, it either scared hin quiet, or he liked it. I never knew though."

" Why? What happened?"

" He was in the house with my mother when she set fire to everything, she thought it would be best if the song got nowhere in life. My little did she know, I had learned the song long ago. Yet it still pains me to sing it today. It's just disturbing."

" So, what affect the song have on other people-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he fell to the floor in a deep slumber. The song wasn't only a lullaby, but a melody that put it's enemy into sleep untill the duty was finshed.

''That."

...

**So, I know this chaper wasn't very long and informative, but I'm saving that for the next chapter! So keep on waiting for chapter 8**


End file.
